El Precio del Silencio
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, AS/S- ...Scorpius llevaba tres años en el colegio de enseñanza mágica Hogwarts, y había virtualmente 3 cosas que arruinaban su existencia: Estar en Gryffindor ¡Él! , la clase de Pociones, y... Albus Severus Potter.


Scorpius llevaba tres años en el colegio de enseñanza mágica Hogwarts, y había virtualmente 3 cosas que arruinaban su existencia:

1º: Estar en Gryffindor. Era un _Malfoy._ Los Malfoy no eran enviados a la casa de los idiotas _valientes._

2º: Pociones. A pesar del natural talento que su padre siempre había demostrado para preparar virtualmente _cualquier_ cosa, él no podía siquiera hervir un caldero con agua, sin que algo estallara.

3º: Albus Severus _Hablohastadormido, ysoyabsurdamenteamistosoconloshijosdelosenemigosdemipadre_ (Quizá debería encontrarle un sobrenombre más... Corto.) Potter, que lo atosigaba hasta el hartazgo, y lo sometía a la más cruel de sus simpatías. El chico era demasiado sociable y _eso_ molestaba _demasiado_ a Scorpius.

Al comenzar sus estudios lo peor de la situación había sido que no sabía como repeler al idiota; había sentido que estaba tratando con un completo masoquista. Le daba su costado más frío, lo trataba como al descendiente del polvo de debajo de la alfombra, simple y llanamente lo mandaba a la _mierda_. Y Albus, _Potter_, aún continuaba con su cháchara incesante, y con sus, también incesantes, intentos de ser su amigo.

Ahora, ya no le quedaba más que aceptar que, incluso a un nivel básico (O de eso intentaba convencerse), y ridículo, él y el chico de ojos verdes eran algo así como amigos.

_Ugh._

... Pero aún así, Albus Severus Potter seguía arruinando su existencia.

_**:...:**_

"No es así. Tienes que revolverlo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj."

"..."

"Te lo digo, lo estás haciendo mal."

"..."

"De acuerdo, ignórame. Pero no seré responsable de..."

_¡BAM!_

"...Eso, justamente."

"... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Malfoy."

"¿Sonaría extremadamente pedante si te dijera 'te lo dije'?"

"Cállate. Sólo _cállate_."

_**:...:**_

"...Score."

"..."

"Score."

"_**...**_"

"¡Score!"

"¿Qué diablos quieres, _Potter_? ¡Es la _jodida_ una de la mañana! Y te dije que no me llamases Score, es indigno."

"Lo siento, Score... pius. Pero realmente necesito tu ayuda."

_Ugh._

_**:...:**_

"¿Sabes? Creo que éste año, papá va a enviarnos a todos con la abuela Molly."

"Ajá."

"Y Rosie dice que ella y Hugo también van a visitar la Madriguera."

"Ajá."

"¿Sabes? Deberías venir con nosotros, le agradas mucho a papá, y la abuela amará darte de comer hasta hacerte engordar todos los kilos que te faltan."

"_Potter,_ en primer lugar: ¡Te estoy ignorando! ¿Ves éste libro? _Estoy pretendiendo leerlo sólo para no oírte_. En segundo lugar: A tu padre le gusta el hecho de que sea un Gryffindor. Por último: Mi peso está absolutamente bajo control, muchas gracias."

"... Sí, claro."

"Bien."

"¿Sabes? Sigo creyendo que deberías venir con nosotros."

"¡AUGH!"

_**:...:**_

"Score, ¿has pensado alguna vez en qué harás en cuanto salgas de Hogwarts?"

"_Potter,_ faltan cuatro malditos años para ello. Y es Scorpius."

"Sí, sí, lo sé..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Entonces, ¿sabes lo que quieres hacer?"

"_**...**_"

_**:...:**_

"¡Score!"

"..."

"¡Score, sé que no estás leyendo _ése_ libro!"

"..."

"¡Scoooooooooreeeeee...!"

"_**...**_"

"¡Scorp...-_THUMP. GASP. __SMOOCH._- ...Mmmm!"

"¡Sólo... _cállate_... de una vez!"

"..."

_**:...:**_

Albus Severus _Hablohastadormido, ysoyabsurdamenteamistosoconloshijosdelosenemigosdemipadre_ Potter arruinaba su existencia.

... No obstante, ya no lo hacía con su insoportable costumbre de hablar durante horas, y horas.

Porque definitivamente Scorpius ya sabía la _mejor manera_ de detenerlo.

... Aunque dicha manera tenía sus efectos secundarios.

Ahora Albus, _Potter_, se demostraba más exorbitantemente _amistoso_ que antes.

_**:...:**_

**NA: **¡Sííííííííí! Un ASS :D Tenía que escribir uno (Además de "De Leones") :)

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque el final haya sido tan tonto xD

En fin... Ésta es la parte en que intento sobornarlos para que me dejen Reviews :D


End file.
